


索多玛之丝

by WheatEdge



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, 十尤
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: 莎乐美怀抱着盐柱死去。
Relationships: Haou | Supreme King/Yubel, Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki





	索多玛之丝

**Author's Note:**

> *十尤，霸王和前世小尤的故事  
> *BGM：《蜘蛛糸モノポリー》  
> *为什么我会在白色情人节写出这种东西

那一年的冬末时分，他身边的下属为他领进一个孩子来。  
他从窗口回过头。那孩子衣服脏污一片，仅凭外貌分辨不出男女，发丝在头上缠绕打结，甚至散发一股难闻的味道。于是他的视线挪到下属脸上，这位将官打了个寒战，连忙跪下来解释道：这是属下在集市上见到的奴隶，被发现的时候这孩子正在被奴隶主抓住暴打，因为他不愿意自己被这样卖掉，就故意把头发和身子都弄得脏乱，可恨的很。  
但他那双眼睛，将官说着，捏住那孩子的下颔，逼着他扭过头来展现面容——您看他这双眼睛！将官又扯着那孩子，一用力却没能让他跪下，却又只得先继续把话说下去：本次前来就是为了将他献给您。  
我知道了。站在阴影中的人声音听不出喜怒，把他留在这吧，你可以下去了。将官如蒙大赦一般匆匆出了房间，连多的半个字都不敢说。  
霸王从窗边的影子中走出，一身黑色盔甲滚着灿金的边，在月色里渗出微光。那孩子仰着头看他，目光平静坦然，看不出任何情绪——没有惧怕，也没有惊喜，什么都没有。  
报上名来。  
尤贝尔……我的名字是尤贝尔。  
孩子说道，依然站在原地，膝盖没有半分弯曲。他就那么直直地站着，直到霸王向他更跨近一步，空气中漾起金属的碰撞声。金瞳的王在他眼前半跪下来，用戴甲的手抚摸他额头上被人为嵌入宝石的地方。那伤痕已经愈合许久，创口边早就卷起一层扭曲的嫩粉色新肉，很明显是曾经的奴隶主为他烙下的印子，希望他能为自己卖个好价钱，值回那块剔透的蓝宝石。漆黑的手甲包裹的指尖与那块凝固的海相遇，宝石发出清脆而细碎的铮鸣声。  
没关系，我不疼。尤贝尔轻轻地说，伤口很早之前就已经合拢了。  
霸王从他身前站起来，像是要抚摸尤贝尔的头顶一般将手放下，却又在距他还有些距离的时候停了下来缩回手，良久后才喊他另一位下属进房间来，让他领着这孩子去洗个澡，换一身干净衣服。下属敛起惊讶的神情，应着声领着尤贝尔退了下去。  
当天夜里，就在霸王将要吹熄灯火的时候，门边传来窸窣的脚步声，片刻后有什么人推开了门走进来，小小的身影在烛光下拉出很长一道影子。  
是尤贝尔。他穿着一身纯白色的衣袍，赤着脚站在地上，“他们送我到这里，我就推门进来了。”  
于是霸王明白他的那些下属大概是会错了意。他原本只是想让这孩子变得干净整洁，其他的事情全没考虑，其他人却把这当成了具有浓重暗示意味的语句，在这个暧昧的时分将这换了身衣服、毫无攻击力的纤弱孩子送进他房间。  
真是一群自作聪明的蠢货——霸王这么想着，脸上却不显。尤贝尔依然光着脚，冬天的夜晚冷得惊人，他站在那里轻轻地发着抖，也没有说出多余的一句话。  
过来。  
尤贝尔便走上前去，直到脚尖触到床沿垂下的柔软天鹅绒，酒红色的，在黯黄的灯光下像干涸的血。还在集市上时他便没少见过血，淌在地上的、黏在身上的，还有顺着他自己额头和身体流下来的，带着新鲜铁锈味的血液。  
眼前的王脱去了之前穿在身上的铠甲，只剩下黑色的内衬贴在身上，一双金色的眼睛静静地烧着他。尤贝尔沉默片刻，还是爬到了床上，温暖的布料裹着他赤裸的腿脚，让他的身体渐渐暖了起来。霸王看了安静躺下的他几秒，而后吹熄了蜡烛，屋中彻底陷入黑暗。  
明天我会让他们带你到别的地方去。  
霸王这么说着，却没有听见身边传来回答。就在他想着尤贝尔是不是睡着了的当口，一只手伸过来，从他衣角下摆伸了进去。他立刻对此做出反应，抓住了那只纤细得出奇的手腕。  
这是谁教你的？  
没有人教我。尤贝尔低声说，我只是……我只是以为……  
我不需要那种事情——况且哪怕是真的需要，也不会轮到小孩。  
霸王放那只手回归自由：下次不允许你这样做。明白了吗？尤贝尔。  
是。尤贝尔答道，更深地缩进划分给他的那片被褥，下次不会了。

次日清晨霸王果然如他昨晚所说，唤来一名士官，让他想些办法，给尤贝尔单独找一间房间。那士官为难地看着霸王，又看看站在王座边的尤贝尔，那目光来回逡巡几遭，但又不能拒绝，只能低声应是。霸王瞥他一眼，那士官便急匆匆地下去，屋子里重又留下霸王和尤贝尔两个人。王没管站在一边的孩子，径直坐在自己的座位上开始办公，羽毛笔划在纸上沙沙作响。  
日落时分，王从案前抬起头，发现尤贝尔正站在窗边，静静地看着下方仿佛被火灼烧过一般的土地。在他工作的这段时间里这孩子居然一动也不动地站了一天，像是不需要吃喝和休息一般，细柔的发丝被薄暮铺上一层昏黄。他听见霸王起身的声音，这才回过头来。  
你就这么站了一整天？  
从前还没到这儿来时，我站的时间更长，环境也更差。尤贝尔说着，向霸王行了一礼，现在我并不觉得辛苦，因为至少比那时候更好。  
霸王静静地看了他一会，转身离开这间屋子，尤贝尔也迈开脚步跟在他身后。路过的将官们看见一贯冷酷无言的王身后跟着个身穿白色衣袍的孩子，都吃了一惊，只得退到道路两侧默默目送这两人走回寝宫去，大气都不敢出。  
这一晚尤贝尔没再走进他的房间。霸王吹熄烛火之后翻了个身，被褥另一侧的冰冷提醒他这儿比昨晚少了个人——但再怎么样也不过是和跳过昨晚的更之前没有区别而已，他这么想着，闭上眼睛。  
第二天、第三天，尤贝尔都没再来。偶尔霸王坐在桌前的时候会看一眼窗外，城内是封闭的堡垒，城外则是被火灼过一般的地狱之景，沸腾的岩浆烧化砥石，这儿不存在任何一棵能窜出新芽的植物。这样的景色到底有什么好看的，能让那孩子望着窗外整整一天？  
于是霸王宣来那位领尤贝尔单独找个地方的士官。年轻人跪在地上抖抖索索，这是他第二次离霸王这么近，屋内的低气压几要碾爆他的肺，他艰难地等着王对他下令。霸王问他，那孩子呢？叫他过来。  
他……他在房间里，每天都在房间里。我们没让他出来……  
我让你带他过来。听懂了吗？  
是……是。  
士官像逃一样下去了，过了好久他才又领着一个小小的身影过来。尤贝尔依然穿着洁白的衣袍，也依然赤着双脚踩在地上。霸王看他许久，轻轻说句过来，尤贝尔便像他们初次见面那样，径直走上前来，依旧是在他面前站得笔直，目光一如往日澄澈明亮。  
我以为我再也见不到您了。尤贝尔仰着头说，他们让我一直呆在那间屋子里，不让我四处走动，也不许我提出见您的要求。  
你很想见我？  
说不上是“想”，但是直觉告诉我，我必须来见您。  
这孩子从未喊过他一声“王”，也并未在他跟前露出任何一分愿为人下的表情，只是静静地看着他，他额间那枚人工安装上去的静海也静静地闪烁着，如同传说中能看透人心、通晓未来的义眼一般，带着不可思议的魔力。  
我希望能在您的身边。小小的孩子如此说道，您需要我。  
没有什么人会真正需要另一个人。霸王说，所有的关系无非都与利益挂钩。  
或许也如您所说吧。但您已经给了我用以蔽身的屋顶、用以果腹的餐食，我除了这两点之外再无任何所求——况且我也没有能与您交换的利益。  
尤贝尔接下来说道：因此我愿将我自己献给您。  
霸王看他好一会，小小的孩子仰着脸，表情真诚而宁谧。于是他终于开口说道，那你就跟在我身边吧。  
在那之后尤贝尔便亦步亦趋地跟在漆黑的王身旁。夜晚时分他走进王的房间，小小的山鲁佐德坐在王的床沿，为他讲述自己的故事。  
所有人都说我是被诅咒过的孩子。尤贝尔按着自己额头上的蓝色宝石，那伤痕已被磋磨成同肌肤相似的颜色：因为其他人发现我能看见未来，我便被驱逐出村，而后又被卖给奴隶贩子。但我其实并不能“看见”，只是能微弱地“感知”到而已。我刻意弄脏自己的衣衫和面容，便不会有人需要我这样一个浑身肮脏污秽的孩子——哪怕他们为我额头上嵌进这块宝石之后也一样，有些人只会当这是玻璃。  
他讲了很久，久到床头的蜡烛即将全部燃尽。这孩子嘴里讲述的话语全不符合他的年龄，而霸王也只是静静地听着，任他一直讲，一直讲。只是到了最后，就在尤贝尔将要告辞离去的时候，霸王喊住了他。  
你之前说，你的直觉告诉你，必须来见我？  
是的。尤贝尔答道，灼灼地望进他的眼睛。因为我的命运就是见证您的命运。

王，我们需要出兵。  
冬天的最后一个月，将官们聚集在台阶之下，霸王站在台阶顶，那个白色的小小身影依旧站在他身边。  
你们都认为，这是必须的吗？  
是的。我们都认为如此。  
尤贝尔侧头看向霸王，头盔遮掩住他无甚表情的面容，他那双好看的金眼被阴翳覆盖。  
出阵吧。他如此说道，请各位率军迎击。  
战争持续了数月，萧瑟的土地在荒芜之上又加一层战火，沾了血的武器散着一地。尤贝尔被留在霸王的房间，他从那间屋子从未闭合的窗户看出去，只看得见一片草木不生的尘沙。  
最后一场战役，霸王亲自披挂上阵。他最后拿起放在桌上的头盔擦亮，回过身望着站在他身后的孩子。尤贝尔站在窗前，发丝和袍摆都被风卷起，他静静地望着即将迈上战场的王。  
我会一直陪在您身边。这小小的身影说道，我发誓。  
王戴上头盔，没有回答他，只是径直向外走去。

最后一刺到来后，霸王从马上跌落。  
盔甲落地发出沉重响声，尤贝尔从远处跑来，如一条鱼游过海水般分开人群，人群竟也默默退到一边，看着这一身洁白的孩子奔到倒地的王面前。尤贝尔蹲下，努力扶起霸王的身体，却无论如何也无法支撑王的重量，何况还有一身漆黑的铁盔，更是沉重得无法负担。  
别费功夫了。霸王的声音很低，尤贝尔努力凑近他的嘴边，这才听清他在说什么：你走吧，远远地离开这里。  
不，我不能离开。我曾与自己发过誓，要守护您到最后一刻。  
马上你的誓言就能走到终点——我要死了。不要回头，走吧。  
尤贝尔将霸王的身躯紧紧地抱在怀中，衣衫跟着染上斑斑血迹，触手所及的肌肤已经渐渐同盔甲一般冰冷。于是尤贝尔终于跪下，膝盖重重磕上地面——王！他喊道。  
而霸王没能再回答他。  
时间仿佛过了很久，久到四周的人已经彻底散去，天幕重又被夜晚降临之前的暮纱笼罩。冬末的最后一阵风吹过大地，尤贝尔轻轻摘掉霸王的头盔，露出他曾经只在夜间见到过的栗色发丝。他伸出手来，合拢青年的眼皮，而后向着年轻的王俯下身去。  
一个吻，先是落在额头上，而后沿着鼻梁滑下，又在两侧脸颊上分别一点，最后落在那失温的唇间。他尝到干涸的味道，那凝固的锈迹剥落下来，被他含化了，鲜血味在他的口中弥散开来。  
尤贝尔站起身，抱起脱下的头盔，背转身，一步步离开这片土地。他依旧赤着脚，身上的袍子不再洁白，灰尘与风沙裹挟着他——而他只是一直走，一直走，抱着那冰冷的头盔，再也没有回头。

Fin.


End file.
